<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>press your space face close to mine love by Silly_sander_blue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195340">press your space face close to mine love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silly_sander_blue/pseuds/Silly_sander_blue'>Silly_sander_blue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WTFock | Skam (Belgium)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Come Eating, Light Bondage, M/M, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silly_sander_blue/pseuds/Silly_sander_blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>press your space face close to mine love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>he opens the entering door of the flat. the click of the door echoes in the seemingly empty space.</p><p>it's almost sunset time making the room bathed in darkness.he steps inside and closes the door behind himself. </p><p>he walks into the main corridor , his boots clomping with every step making it sound like a soldier walking in a prison. his leather jacket squeaking with every move.</p><p>he comes to a halt in front of the bedroom door that is slightly ajar. sander puts his palm on the rough surface of the wooden door and spreads his fingers on it pushing the door gently open.</p><p>he looks into the bedroom that is also dark like the rest of the apartment but he can still distinguish the shape of the bed and the desk under the window and then his eyes focus on the shape of a human in the middle of the room kneeled down on the small carpet facing the window so sander can only see his back, his small hands tied behind him and he is unmistakably naked because sander can see the shape of his shoulder muscles and his naked thighs that are folded under his small body, his naked ass round and tempting on display in this position. sander's mouth waters at the sight of the bare angle sitting in the darkness only the street lamp light coming in through the window like moonlight ,slightly illuminating his figure .</p><p>he steps inside the bedroom and closes the door behind himself.</p><p>the boy is now aware of sander's presence. he turns his head sideway trying to see who it is. sander is now seeing his profile side . his mouth slightly open , his little nose that completes his cuteness but his eyes are covered by a blindfold. a silky black piece of cloth is tied around his head covering his both eyes going through his soft curly hair.</p><p> </p><p>sander walks to the boy and kneels down behind him. his leather jacket making squeaky sound and sending visible shivers down the boy's spine.</p><p>" what's your name?" sander ask with a thick voice.</p><p>the boy answers in a small voice "Robbe"</p><p>" who did this to you?" sander gently tugs at his tied hands.</p><p>" my boyfriend" Robbe says bitting his lower lip.</p><p>" where is he?" sander ask amused watching Robbe's slim body , studying every curve by roaming his eyes all over his bare skin.</p><p>" I don't know" Robbe stutters obviously desperate "he told me to stay quiet till he comes back."</p><p>" such a good boy" sander coos at him as he looks past Robbe's shoulder and sees his erect dick red and leaking desperate to be touched.</p><p>Robbe is writhing a bit impatient and yearning to be touched in any way possible , any way he deserves.</p><p>sander brings his head closer to his ear and takes the boy's earring between his teeth and sucks on his earlobe gently but firmly.</p><p>the boy tilts his head back and moans. no trace of shame in his voice for being so responsive.</p><p>"do you want me to take care of you instead of him?" sander asks in a hoarse voice after letting go of his earring.</p><p>Robbe nods erratically. the anticipation makes him a bit delirious and light headed already.</p><p>sander suddenly stands up making Robbe's breath hitches in his throat. he walks around the tied up boy and comes to stand in front of him. he bends over to turn on the lamp on the nightstand and as he does the warm yellow light washes all over the room making it a bit less dark.</p><p>he stands straight again and looks down at Robbe </p><p>"stand up" he demands in a thick probably sexy voice since he can obviously see Robbe's dick twitching in interest.</p><p>Robbe wriggles a bit but he manages to stand up. his chin up trying to find Sander or any sign of him , trying to see beyond the cover on his eyes.</p><p>sander takes a step closer to him , the front of his boots slightly touching Robbe's bare toes.</p><p>" wouldn't he get jealous?" sander asks and raises his eyebrows expectant.</p><p>" a lot" Robbe whispers desperately but quietly.</p><p>sander smirks and brings his right hand up to Robbe's chest to play with the head of his nipple. the pad of his thumb caressing the pink bud. and his smirk widens when Robbe responds to his touch immediately , his breathing turning into slight panting pushing his body a bit forward trying to lean into Sander's touch. </p><p>but the hand on his nipple disappears as soon as he responds to it leaving Robbe even more desperate and touch-starved.</p><p>"wouldn't he punish you for that?" </p><p>"he will" Robbe gets the words out. </p><p>"and you want it" sander says, it's not even a question anymore. he puts his palm on the shaft feeling the veins and the hot blood flowing into them but he doesn't make a fist around Robbe's dick, only resting his palm on one side getting Robbe even more riled up and craving.</p><p>and just like his thumb on the boy's nipple he removes his palm as Robbe tries to lean into the touch impatient for some friction.</p><p>the denial leaves Robbe whiny and sweaty and sander is impressed how Robbe's knees are not giving out under him making him fall into sander's arms. </p><p>he finally take a pity on Robbe and lowers his head a bit to kiss him and as Robbe feels his hot breath close to his own face he parts his lips waiting to be kissed.</p><p>the kiss is soft and slow but then Robbe moans and tries to deepen the kiss that sander pulls away leaving him breathless and turned on.</p><p> </p><p>"how do you want me to take care of you?" sander ask in a rough voice.</p><p>" anything . just do something."  Robbe chokes on his words visibly tired but in a good way.</p><p>sander snakes a hand between Robbe's thighs and pokes at the butt plug making it move slightly probably getting closer to Robbe's prostate since Robbe makes a high pitched sound at the back of his throat shaking a bit out of pleasure.</p><p>sander studies Robbe's desperation some more taking his time looking at the soft boy writhing in front of him, trying to avoid looking at his own dick in his pants making a tent there asking for attention.</p><p> </p><p>he finally guides Robbe to bed pushing him on the mattress making him go on his knees ass up , face buried into the soft white sheets his perfect ass on display his hole slick and stretched around the black plug and his balls tight and ready to empty themselves making sander swallow hard at the sight in front of him.</p><p>he takes the remote control that is on the bed ready wickedly to make Robbe suffer some more and changes it into a higher level making Robbe's breath stuck in his lungs his thighs shaking by the intensity of the vibration.</p><p>sander just stands close watching Robbe who is like a creature materialized right out of sander's wet dreams.he palms at his own covered dick trying to release some tension there. </p><p>"ahh please" Robbe chocks the words out past the verge of begging. he tries to hump into the mattress to get some friction but sander is quick to hold his hips in place and slap his ass in warning "don't do that robin" he demands </p><p>Robbe whines but do as he is told anyway.</p><p>sander hums satisfied to see the boy obeying his words.</p><p>he lets his leather jacket slide down his shoulders falling onto the floor making a horrendous sound into the silence of the room that is filled with the low buzzing of the vibrator and Robbe's small mewlings. and then he only takes off his black t-shirt. </p><p>he steps closer to the bed and the beautiful waiting body on it, still in his boots and black jeans , his pants unzipped and his cock standing out of it red and hard as rock.</p><p>he hovers over Robbe's body molding their bodies together feeling Robbe's soft skin with his own. Robbe sighs getting visibly more relaxed at the touch and the closeness knowing things would soon get more heated when he feels sander's hard dick pressing into his ass hot and throbbing.</p><p>sander kisses Robbe's shoulders and noses into his brown shiny curls</p><p> " I think your boyfriend would be so mad when he sees that I am holding you like this" </p><p>and snakes an arm around Robbe's waist to get their bodies even closer</p><p> " and I will eat you out till you shaking " </p><p>Robbe only moans in an strained voice probably imagining all the dirty words in the darkness of the blindfold.</p><p>" I will pound into you and cum inside you filling you up. you want that robin? you want me to fill you up mark you as mine?" </p><p>Robbe nods frantically his face and neck red and his skin slick and covered in sweat his hair damp and his curls sticking to the skin of his neck and forehead.</p><p>sander keeps kissing his back going down till he gets to the swell of his ass leaving hungry kisses and bites there feeling the low vibration on his own lips when he kisses the skin.</p><p> </p><p>Robbe's mwels and whines making him incredibly hard and sander wants nothing more than to bury his leaking cock inside of Robbe's slick and open hole and fucks him hard till they both come but he has to wait, he wants to. he wants to prolong it as much as he can to let Robbe enjoy every touch, every kiss every bite.</p><p>he lowers his head and kisses Robbe's balls making him giggle out of sensitivity. he then takes the plug gently out watching Robbe's red and puffy rim flutter around nothing.</p><p>he traces his rim with the pad of his thumb feeling it hot and wet at the touch.</p><p>" please" Robbe whimpers and then he feels sander's spit lands on his hole with to long fingers following behind burying themselves in the tight heat of his ass.</p><p>he moves his hips trying to get more of sander's fingers but sander slaps his ass again making some mwels leave Robbe's lips. " I said stay still" </p><p>he keeps fingering Robbe some more kissing and sucking the skin stretched around his fingers before finally finally standing on his knees and lining up his cock to Robbe's hole pushing the head inside and past the rim into the wet heat of his body.</p><p>Robbe moans eventually getting the satisfaction of a dick stretching him fucking him filling his body with pleasure.</p><p>sander goes on a quiet fast pace thrusting into the boy beneath him making him squirm and pants. he hovers above him again to whisper in his ear " do I fuck you better than your boyfriend robin?" </p><p>Robbe nods humming pleased.</p><p>sander slows down his pace and turn it into torturous slow thrusts " use your words robin" </p><p>Robbe whines " yes you are better please now... please" </p><p>sander hums satisfied and give sharp and quick thrust.</p><p>he stands on his knees again one hand comes to Robbe's tied hands holding the rope and getting in and out of Robbe's body watching the way Robbe's thighs are shaking only one caress on his desperate cock or a particular hard thrust right at his prostate will make him come so hard staining the freshly washed sheets.</p><p>sander slaps his ass again, just because he can, seeing the red trace of his long fingers appearing on Robbe's soft and pale skin immediately.</p><p>" I think your boyfriend will be able to taste my cum next time he eats you out." he quickens his moves " do you want him to know robin? to know I came inside you?" </p><p>and the words seem to get into Robbe as his moans get louder and his hole clenching around Sander's cock ropes of cum staining the sheet underneath him.</p><p>then Robbe goes relaxed and almost melt into the bed in his post orgasm phase as sander keeps fucking him.</p><p>he give a few more hard thrust and then comes deep inside Robbe groaning making him whine at the feeling of getting filled to the brim.</p><p>sander stays like that still buried inside his boy trying to catch his breath. he then tugs at the rope around Robbe's wrist untying it making his arms fall into the mattress.</p><p>his now flaccid dick slides out of Robbe and his cum dripping out of him but sander quickly catch the cum with his fingers turning Robbe around in a swift but gentle move and command him to open his mouth before he feeds his cum covered fingers into the wet heat of his mouth.</p><p>Robbe hums around his fingers and the sight of him spread out on the white sheets so gone so beautiful would make sander hard immediately if it wasn't for the fact that he has just came.</p><p>he takes his fingers out and falls into the bed beside Robbe facing him. he takes the blindfold off his face caressing his cheekbone tracing the cute dimples that are forming due to Robbe's smile.</p><p>"hi" Robbe says softly.</p><p>"hello" sander smiles and combs his fingers into Robbe's damp hair trying to get them out of his face.</p><p>" it was so good" </p><p> </p><p>"thank you sander" sander says in a moking but still demanding voice with raised eyebrows.</p><p>" thank you sander" Robbe replies sweetly making sander unable to resist the urge to gather Robbe in his arms and hold his warm and soft body forever.</p><p>" you might as well want to pack and go before my boyfriend comes back" Robbe says an smirk visible on his lips.</p><p>"oh yeah?" sander raises his eyebrows chuckling</p><p>Robbe nods bitting his lower lip trying to hold back a smile that is already taking all over his face.</p><p>suddenly sander gets up and takes his pants and boots off in a swift move then takes Robbe's ankles pulling him at the end of the bed and throwing him on his shoulder smacking Robbe's ass who is trying to get out of his grip </p><p>" sander" Robbe laughs out loud and God how sander loves to hear that heavenly sound.</p><p>" I should probably wash you up too before he sees you covered in my cum." and with that he walks towards the bathroom.</p><p>"sander" Robbe says in a softer voice this time </p><p>"yeah?" sander says opening the bedroom door </p><p>" you know you are the one for me right?" </p><p>sander smiles feeling warmth spreading into his chest " yes love. you are too the one for me...always."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>